With the emergence of mobile technology, a multitude of devices exist with varying capabilities. Thus, an application executing on a particular device may function differently with respect to the same application executing on other devices. Although users of the devices may volunteer improper and/or proper execution of the application on their respective device, it remains difficult for developers to ascertain information associated with the proper and/or improper execution of applications on the multitude of mobile devices.